


Tattoos

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Clint leaves little notes for Tony





	Tattoos

Bruce knew he shouldn’t have allowed Clint in the lab but when the archer challenged that their was a glitch in his arrows, the scientist wanted him around to see there were no changes needed. However, as the blond walked around all the tech, Banner was realizing he couldn’t watch over the toys and look over the arrows. His glance was constantly moving from the tools in his hands and the wandering team mate.

Clint, on the other hand, had practically forgot the other was in the room. He went to the line of suits. Tony had worked tirelessly on the armor but barely used half of them. Stopping in front of the traditional suit that had saved the billionaire’s life more than enough times, his fingers traced down the segments. Each curved and raised edge were metallic promises of protection. A touch passed over the center of the chest piece. Even without the delicate arc reactor behind it, Clint swore he could feel a faint spark of Tony. His eyes were closed briefly as he hummed at the distant connection. It could get annoying- wanting to be closer when neither of the men really knew how to. But the armor was just as much a part of the genius as flesh.

Bruce had looked up at the small sound to find the display a little weird. “What are you doing?” His glasses were pushed up for better vision on what he was seeing. The Avengers all had difficulty in showing vulnerability. They were suppose to be heroes. They all had baggage and feelings but they couldn’t let them get in the way in battle so they all had their ways of pretending they weren’t bothered by the natural reactions. To see Clint so far from his sarcastic state was like removing Tony’s narcissism or Natasha’s aloofness. This was an entirely different archer from the one that usually hung around. He was still relaxed more than the rest of the team would ever be but the way his arms fell at his side wasn’t a lazy and bored way but a contented one. That wasn’t a common occurrence for the tower’s residents.

When the younger male turned around with a smile and a shrug he looked more like himself. “Just admiring Tony’s playthings. Are you fixing your faulty products or watching me?” He stepped closer to the desk to pick up a marker. Thankfully, Stark was a true engineer at heart and had stock in writing utensils. Even though he didn’t need to measure and write notes with eyeing things to near perfection and being able to dictate to. “I’m gonna revoke your privileges ‘n’ go back to making my own stuff.” Redirection was the oldest trick in the book. “Havin’ to come down here all the time… ridiculous.” If Bruce didn’t have his anger under control, Clint was almost certain that the Hulk would have drove him into the floor with one hit. Instead, with human-sized aggravation, Banner went back to looking over the weapons.

Once he was sure the doctor’s hidden ego was distracted with proving how good he was, Clint walked back to the suit and uncapped the marker. On a bicep a slice of pizza was sloppily drawn and a dog head was done on the back of a hand. Nothing looked exactly like it should but he never claimed to be an artist. A small laugh was his seal of approval. “BARTON!?!” Clint ignored the shocked voice. “I don’t think Tony would want you doing that.” Another shrug was rolled off. “That’s suppose to…?” The blond continued to draw as Bruce answered him. “Stop you. It’s suppose to stop you.” Barton laugh was sharp and short. The other couldn’t possibly think he’d take that into account. “Don’t you think Tony could use some tattoos? This is the next best thing.” Banner ignored him this time and focused on the AI. “Friday, can you let Tony know he needs to come to the lab?”

Clint’s head snapped around when the female voice assured the room she’d let him know. “Never learned to have fun with all that learning you’ve done?” He raised an eyebrow. Quickly, he finished one last picture and threw the marker at Bruce. “Least you can do is not tell him it was me.” The pictures were a dead giveaway it was him anyway.  
Getting out before the elevator reached the floor, Clint smirked as the oxymoron of a clueless genius entered the lab. Still playing with the arrows, Bruce pointed to the artwork. Searching the red paint and seeing the small marks, Tony smiled but tensed in fake anger- pizza, a dog, and a heart around the center of the chest with an arrow pointed to it. “CLINT!” The lab door opened again for Tony to leave while Bruce shouted after his fellow science bro. “Let him know I didn’t tell you it was-” The door shut before he could finish. “…him.”

Working with the elevator’s time, Clint was able to get to his room and sprawl onto a pile of blankets minutes before Friday opened the door for Stark. “Hey- A little privacy! You don’t see me barging into your room.” Tony crossed his arms. “Of course not. Just my lab to draw on things.” Clint scoffed. “You didn’t SEE me.” Tony couldn’t be mad. His suit needed a new coat of paint and the pictures were cute. The gap was closed to leave Tony towering over the archer before he bent down to kiss the chapped lips. “You too.” The start to the vocalized love was left to the two simple words that carried as much as, if not more than, the fuller version. “And paper would have worked just as well.”


End file.
